


Nerves

by roundandtalented



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blindfolds, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Gift Fic, M/M, Post-EriSolSprite, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Quadrant Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandtalented/pseuds/roundandtalented
Summary: "I thought you'd done this b'fore."It falls out of your mouth at the realization."W-what?" He stutters over his double-U, and it takes you a second to remember he's not mocking you, he's genuinely too flustered to put together words."This. The foreplay thing."Sollux stops still, frozen in your lap."Was I supposed to have?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xagave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xagave/gifts).



> A **very** belated birthday gift for [Xagave](https://xagave.tumblr.com/), who had a hard time deciding what I should write, but eventually settled on ' _vanilla first times!!! but with a blindfolded Sollux!!_ '. So here's that.
> 
>  
> 
> Loads of thanks to [bunlux](https://bunlux.tumblr.com/) for editing my shit for me on googledocs, and for all the wonderful goofy comments she leaves along the way 

You're not exactly sure who started it, but your paper work is now a mess and you've probably put yourself behind schedule....

Sollux had come barging into your room- not like, your respiteblock, but your work room. The library, you suppose. It's full of books and important papers, and everything else you've been tasked with organizing in this new Universe. Karkat laid out the bare-bones before they skipped and picked you lot up, but there's a lot of details about troll culture and Alternian history that needs to be recorded.... and unfortunately, you're the only one who ever gave a fuck about any of that, so it's all gotten shoved towards you.

Kind of like how Sollux keeps shoving his mouth onto yours like it's your responsibility that he's bored and lonely.  
It might be, actually. You did sort of sign yourself up for this when you agreed that post-game you'd not really been able to get him off your mind either.  
He'd admitted it first, at least. 

It's been mostly kissing, and shirt grabbing, face holding... somewhere between black and red and confused cheek petting and chirps. A mess, really. 

You're both probably just a little bit desperate for company and taking it out on each other in the most ill advised way, but, whatever. You'll get around to asking Kar for advice eventually...When there's not a mustardblood panting in your lap while you suck a mark into his neck.

Sollux is grabby, hands tugging at the back of your shirt, your hair, anything he can get hold of while he's perched on you. And fuck is he noisy. You find it endearing, most days.

He grinds down against you and you grin. Maybe he's not going to tease you and leave you with a wriggly today... He loves doing that because he likes to frustrate you, but he came to _you_ this time. He may not have started the touching part of the encounter, but he _did_ seek you out...

You smooth your hand over his stomach, pluck at his shirt hem and he doesn't stop you. The psionic chirps instead, sweet and encouraging while you smooth your palm across his soft stomach. He liked this, you know from experience, but today he seems extra interested in you continuing touching him. To the point where he's trying to grind down onto you, jeans be damned, the lower you touch on his tum. Your other hand is carding through his hair, keeping your foreheads pressed together while you look down at him.

You haven't left your desk chair yet...

"Can I?" you ask him, finger tips tapping the top of his jeans.

"Fuck yes," His hands leave your back, try and get his jeans undone for you in a way that pushes a little laugh out of you. He struggles with the button, even while you're not distracting him, the overeager nerd.

You slip your hand in, cup him through his undergarments- yeah, you'd somehow expected two, but out so soon? You've not been at this for very long- hell, you've only just unsheathed, but Sollux's pants are _damp_. 

Maybe he's been planning this all day? Planning to actually fuck you at your desk?? That's kind of hot...

Except, the way Sollux fumbles, the way he gasps out little pleased noises when you do something right. It doesn't sound very, well, Sollux. The more you pet and touch and nip at him, the more you continue to pick up little things that don't add up to Mr. Smart-ass-I-had-two-girlfriends-and-one-was-your-ex-moirail, cocky Captor.... 

And then it hits you. You've had him pegged wrong this whole damn time.

When you pull back, watching him closer as Sollux whines at you, he tries to press down onto the lump of the front of your pants but doesn't seem to know how to get things to line up. Yeah, fucking confirmed. He has no idea what he's doing, just that it feels good and he'd like more. 

"I thought you'd done this b'fore."  
It falls out of your mouth at the realization.  
"W-what?" He stutters over his double-U, and it takes you a second to remember he's not mocking you, he's genuinely too flustered to put together words.

"This. The foreplay thing."

Sollux stops still, frozen in your lap. His eyes crack open, and it strikes you as a little odd he's had them closed this whole time. 

"Was I supposed to have?" He asks, sounding surprised and genuine. "Because I don't remember having that conversation before this."

"Well, I guess I kinda assumed. I mean. You were with Ara, an' then Fef, so I kinda figured you'd at least gotten this far, if not all th'way t'pailin'-"  
"ED, oh my god." He catches your face in his hands, makes you shut your mouth for a moment. And you feel a little dumb. Only a little.

"Eridan. We were _six_. The universe was dying." You try to open your mouth to protest and Sollux's hand is there covering it right away. "I had other things on my mind. Like, the voices of the doomed, and incoming Armageddon."

Oh. Yeah, that too, you suppose. You think about it, but ultimately shrug. You suppose he's right- six sweeps is young, and growing up was a mess for all of you, but especially Sollux. When you start moving your hands back and forth, the one off his bulges now but still tucked under Sollux's shirt, the psionic finally eases up. Though, his cheeks are now visibly yellow.

"It's kind of hard the get a wriggly when you're hearing your friends dying voices in your head." you didn't need the clarification, but it makes you smile a little anyway.  
He takes his hand off your mouth, threads his fingers through your hair instead. That calms _you_ down, because you were maybe a little worried he was going to call it quits on your little touch-fest.

"How do I make you less nervous." you keep your voice gentle and quiet, not wanting to worry or startle him out of this. You're having a good time, and so was he til you said anything...

"I don't know." But the way he avoids eye contact says he does. Says he's just embarrassed about it- typical Sollux. 

"What makes you feel comfortable. What would help." You have to prod him to open up on this, the same as anything else. He wouldn't tell you his favourite drink for weeks, all because he's a stubborn fucker and didn't want to encourage you bringing him extras while he worked at his husk top....  
You keep on petting his warm, soft skin. "I'll do whatever you need."

Sollux scoffs at you, rolling his eyes.  
"So what, you're the experienced one I take it?"  
You scrunch up your nose, fins flaring a little.  
"Vriska was a little mature for her age, alright?" You try to brush off that potential tangent with a wave of your hand.  
"Now what can I do?"

He purses his lips, still not looking at you, then sighs out his nose.  
"Can we go... I don't know, somewhere where people won't just walk in?"

No one really comes to visit you while you work except him, and maybe Ara once and a while... but you don't argue.  
"Yeah, of course."

Getting up is... an experience. Getting to your room is worse. He's got sticky bulges that refuse to sheath in his pants, and you're not keen on walking with your bulge out either. it's an awkward shuffle for both of you, a slammed door, and then you're tugging him towards your bed. 

Your knees hit the edge and make you sit. Your lap is an easy seat for Sollux to take, but he stands there instead, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He looks you up and down, bottom lip between his teeth.

Fuck, he's still nervous. 

"Sol... we don't have t'do this, y'know." You reach out to him, slide your palm down his arm and take his hand. He scowls.

"I want to, ok. It's stupid... I just. Ugh." He doesn't take your lap, instead he sort of tackles you in slow motion. More of a flop than anything. He's sprawled, half on you, half on your blankets, both your hand and his trapped under his soft hip.  
You can feel his bulges through your pants and it makes you laugh a little. Kind of tickles when they're pressed against you somewhere other than your crotch.

Sollux huffs, frustrated and turned on. You mock his huff and get a nip to your shoulder- though your shirt takes most of the sensation.  
"You sure you wanna keep goin'?" You insist, threading your non-trapped fingers through his hair again, combing it back out of his eyes.  
"Yeah. I'm just. Being stupid about this." He 's'es are more mangled than usual, shyness no doubt playing a part. "Wanna fuck, but. Still. Ugh."  
"Still nervous?"  
"Yeah."

You kiss his cheek, stroke across his temple with your thumb, then run your touch along the base of one of his horns.  
"We can save it for another day, Sol. Fuck knows there's plenty now- no time limits." You promise him, wriggly in your pants be damned.

"No." He narrows his eyes, looks at you like you've said something horribly offensive. You just scoff. "Fuck no, ED. I've got you, in your bed, dicks out- I don't know why I'm being such a wreck about this but I _want it_."  
"But you're nervous still."  
"I'm always a disaster, why wouldn't I be now too?"

You purse your lips, eyes narrowed right back. If Sollux thinks he's going to out-stubborn you, he has another thing coming.

"ED, come on. Fucking, ugh. I want it, I want you. It's just, a lot of feelings right now." His eyes are shut again, forehead pressed to yours as he huffs, rocks his crotch against your side to ease the need he has there just a little.  
"Do you still have your scarf?"

What.  
"Uh."  
"You know, any of them. Your old cape- fuck even a shirt of yours would do the trick." He starts to sit up and you whine, not wanting to lose his perfect heat, his hand on your chest. He stops you from following, holding you to the bed.  
"Blindfold me."  
"W-what." You're too surprised and confused to manage your stutter. 

"I'm not such a mess with no sight." He admits, face flushed from both embarrassment and being hopelessly turned on still. "Give me one of your scarves. Or a shirt or something."

A shirt. You're wearing a shirt.  
"Okay." You don't even hesitate to remove yours, having to sit up to do so but loving the result when you hand the fabric off to him.  
He holds it to his chest, shocked at first, but the hint of a smile peeking out over crooked too-big fangs. Fuckin' adorable.

"Thanks."  
"Any time." You shrug, but squeeze his hand in yours. "Want me to tie it?"  
"Please."

You have to let go of him to scoot around to his back- your chest now cold, but bulge too interested for you to care. He wants you to blindfold him and that's _so fuckin' attractive_ , holy shit.

It makes sense, you suppose. He was so much calmer in the game, not having his eyesight. Or at least, not all of it. Not always. He'd had none in the bubbles though, so maybe that was part of it? And cutting off one way of receiving feedback likely made the rest easier to process- oh great. That _sounded_ like Sollux. Like a fucking computer. Of course.

You half roll, half fold your shirt, then use the loose arms to tie it, covering a good portion of his face along with just his eyes. You make sure it doesn't irritate his nose, though his bangs there's no saving. They'll be trapped and sweaty by then end of it...  
"Too tight?" You nose at his cheek, wrapping your arms around him.  
"No. It's good." He nuzzles back, sighing in relief. "Much better, I think."  
"You think?" You slip your hands back over his stomach, petting back and forth as he leans against your chest. He feels way less tense already.  
"Yeah."

You unbutton his jeans again and a bulge rushes to greet you. The other isn't far behind, having managed to push your mustardblood's underwear out of the way on their own.  
You hum a little chuckle into his ear as you let them wrap around your fingers, squeeze your hand and drag you closer.

Yeah, ok. He's definitely interested still. The little pleased sound Sollux makes as you stroke up their bases gets a reward kiss to the side of his neck.  
"Good?"  
"Fuck yes." He rolls his hips towards your hand and you're jealous that his bulges are getting attention, but yours is trapped in your pants still, receiving no touches at all.

You pull your hand away gently and Sollux whines, grabbing at your arm.  
"Nonono-"  
"Shhh, gunna lay back down with you." You promise him, mouthing at his warm skin. "Wanna get my pants off too."  
"Ohh, fuck yes, yes, do that."  
He's definitely more comfortable. You roll your eyes, smiling as you pull away from him a little easier. 

You get the two of you laid down, his jeans and boxers around his thighs, your pants undone and low on your hips. Your bulge curls, trapped under your briefs still, but you don't want to just, take it out without proper invitation.  
A few kisses later, Sollux's hands are good enough invitation. You lean into his touch so bad- every one of them slow, curious. He can't see what he's doing, eyes covered and body pressed up against yours. He has to feel it instead. You at least get to see the way his bulges eagerly wrap around your digits, squeezing them like they're trying to pull material from them.

Your bulge is trying to do the same to Sollux, but _you_ aren't making little sounds in your throat with every touch. Not yet, anyway.

"No pants." Sollux's gasps, and it feels sudden, but maybe you're just distracted by the way his fingers are working their way up and down your bulge, slick with violet just like the way your nook must be by this point.  
"No more pants, fuck," He sounds almost pleading, and you pet his tummy with the hand of yours that isn't being wrung for material it can't give. 

You laugh when he uses his toes to pull his own pantlegs down, then tries to kick his jeans the rest of the way off without jostling your hand on his bulges too much. He's a mess, thighs smeared with gold as he tries to get free. You help him, just a little, and end up with one of his legs hitched up over yours and trying to inch your pants lower too.

"Alright, alright," You laugh but you're so turned on, "I'll get them off too."  
"Fuck, ED. They need two be gone _yesterday_." He insists, his purple tinted fingers going for your pants now too, eagerly pushing them down instead of touching your bulge like you'd prefer. You kick them off your ankle and aren't satisfied til you hear them hit the floor.  
You'll pick them up later. When Sollux isn't so desperate for more that he grabs your hand off his stomach and puts it at his nook.

"I fucking want you so bad," He breathes out the words, leg still hitched up on you, nook hot at your finger tips. God, he's not kidding. He's warm and wet and his bulges are twisting tighter and tighter around your other hand.  
Your pusher hammers in your chest because yes. He's not nervous now. This is your Sollux. This is your sassy, demanding mustardblood, telling you to fuck him. Telling you he wants you as much as his body is showing it. 

"Yeah. Yeah ok." You nod, just as eager, your foreheads pressed together and breathing each other's air in pants.

This part, you've not done before either. Well, not like this at least. Not with you leading.  
There's no chance for cold feet though, despite your blood colour making that kind of a natural occurrence...  
Sollux is right there, hands on your bulge, keeping you grounded as you get up over him, one hand holding you up, the other holding his bulges out of the way. They curl and reach for yours like they know the fastest way to get you off- and no, you're not having that so quickly.  
Not when Sollux is so wanting of you. So wanting that he's actually the one to lead your bulge to his nook, slowly letting you slip in, fill him up.  
He moans, head tipped back, horns catching on your sheets, and you hold still. He whines instead, hand almost letting go to try and get your bulge in him faster.  
Ok. Okay, if he wants it, you should probably let him have it.

Sollux pants and then shifts his hips. It's a cute little wriggle down onto you, seating you deeper- his mouth open the whole time.

You start to worry.  
You can't see his eyes, his eyebrows, nothing, so you dip down and kiss his cheeks, his nook squeezing your bulge in a way that takes your breath from you.  
But you still manage words for him.

"I can't... tell what you're thinkin', when I can't see nearly half'a your face, Sol." You thumb over the material at Sollux's temples, your elbow supporting you enough while you're close like this, bare chest against his shirt. 

"Guess you'll just have to trust me then, huh?" The smugness in his voice is reassuring, at least. Not sure how he manages that while taking your bulge and moaning, but sure. You roll your eyes and nip along the psionic's jawline.

"I suppose I will."  
He trills as your bulge shifts inside him, and yeah you're not too worried you suppose.

Admittedly, you trust him a lot more than you let on. He may be a self sacrificing douche when it comes to world-ending bullshit, but this is something he can benefit from. He can get exactly what he wants if he speaks up, and you know him to be nothing if not determined to get what he wants. 

"You'll tell me if somethin' ain't comfy?"  
He nods, hums another pleased sound and you feel his leg rub against yours, then his hand on your bare hip.  
"Feels good. You're good."

Your cheeks heat warmer than they've been this whole time.  
How the hell does he sound so wonderful when he says that...

You put less effort into holding yourself up- he's built sturdy, he can take a little weight in exchange for you literally pressing yourself up against every bit of him you can get to. Sollux is so warm, so eager to touch you back as you kiss back and forth over his neck, bulge buried and curling in his nook.

"Fffuck, ED," He gasps, pressing onto you, as if you have more to even give him. Your bulge pushes inside him instead, curling and twisting in a way that drags another moan out of your psionic's chest. His touches quickly change to clinging, holding onto you like you'd dare leave as your bulge only gets quicker inside him.  
You can only take so much of the rhythmic squeezing his nook does around your bulge, pulling pre-material to mix with his, encouraging every movement you make.  
His soft little sounds don't help either- you're right there with him, hips pressed against him to keep yourself deep. Fuck, you're not used to this. You're not used to the heat and the way his body wants everything yours does.

You chirp for him and he echos the sound without hesitation, buries his blindfolded face into the crook of your neck and whines, pants harder as you lose any sort of pace.  
You feel claws catch at your hips, know he's getting close, but you're closer. You're right there and his nook is just so warm and gripping your bulge so good, you don't even try to hold off.

You press your hips tight to him and your bulge as deep as you can manage before you go rigid, flooding him with your material. He doesn't protest, only moans, rocks himself on your bulge as you fill him, nook milking you for everything you have and leaving you only with a desperate goldblood, shivering and pleading for just a little more.  
"ED, fuck, Eridan please- _Eridan_ come on sweetness, I'm right there, i'm almost-" He's babbling and it's adorable but you've gotta give him what he wants. What he needs, at this point.

You take hold of his bulges- rather, you offer them your hand and they take hold of _you_ , and you curl your bulge again. And again.  
Sollux's voice hiccups and cracks on an ' _oh_ ', like he's startled and then wonderfully pleased as it melts into a moan, his head tipping away from you to press his horns back to the sheets, mouth open and panting. He coats your fingers and his nook _squeezes_ tight around you, and then he's just gasping for breath.  
And a bucket. He's asking, very tiredly, but insistently for a bucket.

Oh yeah. That's your fault, isn't it.

He doesn't protest when you pull away to lean over the bedside and grab what he needs. Sollux instead, cups a hand on his stomach and a hand to his nook the moment your bulge leaves him.

"Oh fuck, h-help me up." He laughs a little, dazed but obviously pleased. You don't hesitated to get him up onto his knees over the bucket, his arms wrapped around your shoulder.  
"Need me to-"  
"Please."

You take hold of his bulges again as he pulls your shirt off his face, flinging it to the side to blink at you. His eyes stay half lidded as you stroke him, coax him into relaxing, hanging off you as you hear your mixed material drip out of him.

Sollux doesn't look down, though. He watches you instead, this dazed, content look on his face as he catches his breath.  
You stroke him slow and steady, gentle while he's so sensitive. It gets you kisses and little happy chirps in return.  
Eventually, the sound of material hitting pail bottom stops. All of it slows to a stop, and you have a boneless mustardblood pressed up against you again, the bucket between his legs no where near full, but a reasonable first attempt in there regardless.  
You take your hands off him and let him resheath, content to pet his soft hips and stomach instead. He shifts, pushes the bucket away. Your hand goes to his thighs instead, tracing the lines the metal rim left.

"Blindfold, huh?" You ask, voice quiet as Sollux sighs against you, relaxed enough now that he's got his eyes closed with fatigue instead.

"Yeah." He smiles, cheek pressed to your bare chest, both of you still naked and upright like idiots. "Seeing everything gets to be a lot, now. I guess. Should probably talk to TZ about it."  
You feel him shrug and you hum in agreement. 

"After a nap, at least?" you offer him an out, because you know Talking About Feelings probably isn't first on his to-do list.  
"At _least_." he agrees.

He protests when you move him, just to set the bucket safely on the floor. No one wants to spill jizz on the bed- that's the whole fucking purpose of those things nowadays anyway.

The two of you flop into the blankets shortly after. Because wow, convenient, a new-age sleeping platform, right fucking there. Sollux refuses to go entirely under the blankets, but your tropical ass is _cold_ so you compromise by having _him_ lay on you a little, and blankets over part of you. You have enough pillows that the two of you manage to get comfortable fairly easily- or maybe that's just post-sex exhaustion telling you so. 

Either way, you're comfy, and for at least a few hours, the world around you and all its responsibilities ceases to exist because Sollux Captor falls asleep on your chest, smiling like he doesn't have a single worry to fuss about.

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/44gcnwe33/)   
>    
> 


End file.
